Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Missions and expeditions parent I created Category:Missions and expeditions based on my rereading this, which had everyone actually agreeing that we should have the category, but not liking the name (myself in fact) or what category it should be under. I'm fine with the name as is now, and will do the work to change it if I misread that and we decide otherwise, but there wasn't a category decided to place this under, so we still need that. I did like the original suggestion of "Events", which could then cover Crossing, Fornax Disaster (categorized), Alien abduction, and other uncategorized pages, but since that failed the first time around, I'm open to suggestions. - 14:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I like Events as well; I'm not sure what else you could use instead.--31dot 09:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Locations/structures Mainly a super category, I seem to remember there being a few locations/structures that didn't fall into any of the other categories that would fall under this one. I think either name would work, with locations being slightly more inclusive. - 16:46, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure which hard to classify structures you have in mind, or if you hope to put these in one category together with the locations. But a general locations category would be very welcome, there's a bunch of interstellar locations where it isn't clear if they're planets, city's, stars, or even something else, which right now are quite clumsily put in the regions category. (examples: Ya'Seem, Micromius, Sybaron, Nagor,...) -- Capricorn (talk) 03:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Short term, if we're unclear, those should be moved into Category:Uncategorized articles. Longer term, I do like the idea of a "locations" category, and I was actually trying to work out what categories would fall under it (in addition to their current locations). -- sulfur (talk) 10:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) One of the ones I was thinking about, Annandale, is already in the uncategorized category. The other is just in a pna category right now if I remember correctly. What I was thinking would count as a location would be something that is relatively stationary, so it would include things like stations, planets, systems, etc, which is why this would be a super-category. Using structures would just remove "natural" locations as I see it. - 03:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :(Incidently, I might have screwed up by placing a bunch of vague locations in the regions category in the last year or so. I distinctly remember being confronted with the question what to do with that kind of pages, and, searching for precedent, somewhere on some talk page reading the recommendation from someone somewhat authoritative to place them in the regions cat, where indeed I found a few such articles. Since then I've placed and moved a few more in that category. Can't seem to find that discussion again though, starting to wonder if I dreamt the whole thing.) :More to the point of this discussion, I'm still very confused about the structures category. In many cases it isn't even clear if something is for example a planet, which you'd place in locations, or a city, which I'm guessing you'd place in structures. Or would structures be more like buildings? I've recently thought about creating an article on the religious structure called a temple, and was very surprised that there didn't seem to be a category for architectural stuff or building types. Maybe stuff like that could be fitted into structures too. Though dunno, maybe that's not what you meant at all and I'm getting off topic. Do you have examples of articles you'd place in structures? -- Capricorn (talk) 22:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Structures would be for "single" structures, a complex of structures would be a location, as I see it at least. If both categories are created, structures would be in locations, at some level anyways. - 03:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::If this is meant to be either/or, I think that "Locations" is the better choice. If both are up for suggestion, I'd like to first hear more about the intended scope of "Structures". It seems to be a little all over the place, because both "type articles" (like Bridge (structure)) as well as those for individual objects (like Golden Gate Bridge), as well as all different kinds of artificially created objects (from buildings, including starbases, to vehicles, perhaps even objects like Statue of Liberty) could be members of this category. In that case, we'd perhaps need to create a whole new category tree for this. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 16:08, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually, the issue with the Golden Gate Bridge was the reason I originally phrased this as one or the other, as I tend to see it as a location on to itself instead of a structure connecting two locations, though I think the latter would most likely be the category we use if both are created. I'm fine with working out a new category tree to include structures, since as I see it there's going to have to be some shake up in the category tree anyways if we create locations, as Category:Geography will at the very least have some overlap with it, if one isn't placed inside the other. - 16:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::True, there's some overlap between the two - "structure objects", like Golden Gate Bridge, could be located in a "Structures" category as well as a "Locations" category. But Bridge (structure) would be a candidate for "Structures" but not for "Locations", while another article like Galactic core would be a "Location" but not a "Structure" (it already is categorized as Region, so that would become one of the "Location" subs). That means that, if we create both, we can't make either one a subcategory of the other, I think they would need to be the heads of more or less independent category trees. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 17:09, August 3, 2013 (UTC) It might be easier to have the structures category be for the actual objects themselves, and create an architecture category for the concepts, with the structures cat as a sub of it. Architecture could be placed in Category:Culture, which is where the article is now. - 17:31, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Took an initial stab at this, still needs works and input most likely. - 04:07, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Production POV categories Award categories We have categroies for Category:Academy Award winners and Category:Academy Award nominees, Category:Emmy Award winners and Category:Emmy Award nominees, and Category:Saturn Award winners and Category:Saturn Award nominees. To complete the list we also should have Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners and Category:Taurus World Stunt Award nominees. Maybe I am missing one more, see this list. – Tom 06:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Support. - 06:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Come up with a full list, and it shouldn't be a problem I don't think. -- sulfur 15:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :So, would Star Trek be listed in the "Screen Actors Guild Award winners" category, or all the individual series pages? I'm not sure how to place the series at whole in there. Was that award a honorary one, or do series win like that all the time? - Archduk3 (on an unsecure connection) 03:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I also approve of such a category (at least, in principal). --Defiant 04:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here are the missing categories, so far: * Category:ACE Eddie Award nominees * Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees * Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award winners * Category:ALMA Award nominees * Category:ALMA Award winners * Category:ASC Award nominees * Category:ASCAP Film and Television Music Award winners * Category:BAFTA Award nominees * Category:C.A.S. Award nominees * Category:C.A.S. Award winners * Category:Grammy Award nominees * Category:Hugo Award nominees * Category:Hugo Award winners * Category:International Monitor Award winners * Category:MTV Movie Award nominees * Category:The NAACP Image Award nominees * Category:Satellite Award nominees * Category:Satellite Award winners * Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners * Category:Taurus World Stunt Award nominees * Category:Writers Guild of America Award nominees * Category:Writers Guild of America Award winners I only thought to include these categories to people, maybe also companies but not to specific episodes or the series. These categories could be subcategories to Category:Award nominees and Category:Award winners. Tom 18:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I prefer a single "Awards" category, then the rest laid out in the same style that we have now for the various award categories (ie, Awards->X nominees->X winners). The overall awards page (and the redirects that we have) can go into that top level "Awards" category. I'm not sure that we need "Award nominees" and "Award winners" as extra categories. -- sulfur 18:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Support revised proposal. - 12:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Reference CD-ROMs A seperate category for the CD-ROMs that currently lie inside Category:Reference books. This I believe would make it easier to find them and would acknowledge that they're not "books" in the usual sense. StalwartUK 23:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Support, makes sense in my opinion, --Sennim (talk) 23:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Support. - 19:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Maintenance categories Memory Alpha images (orbs) An image category for the Orbs placed under the technology image category. - 23:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Memory Alpha images (medicine) An image category for medicine, as well as symptoms of diseases and similar stuff. Can't think of a better name right now. This could be placed under a new science category, which would also contain the natural science category. - 00:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :We have Category:Memory Alpha images (drugs) and Category:Memory Alpha images (medical equipment) already, so we'll have to figure out how those would fit in with the new suggestion too. -- sulfur (talk) 00:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Just stick them in it, since we still have images in the "top" category that don't really fit those two but are medical related. -